A Kiss at Midnight
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Bella has a crush on Edward Cullen, her friend, and as the New Year approaches Bella just wants the start the new year off right with a kiss from the one person she loves. continues slightly from Merry Christmas Bella R&R plez.
1. 1

This is a continuation of the one-shot "Merry Christmas Bella" with a minor change at the end of the last story and this theme instead of Christmas is New Year's Eve as you can tell by the title. Anyways Merry Christmas Everyone! Enjoy this, I hope to update this daily.

* * *

**A Kiss at Midnight**

I watched as my friends, the Cullens, open gifts as I leaned against the wall with a cup of hot chocolate. Emmett was making a big deal of showing the gifts and presenting them to the person they belong to. Alice loved Emmett's little show, even Rosalie who was a bit stand offish was smiling in the corner of the room. Edward was sitting on next to his parents, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I tried to keep my eyes off Edward but his bronze hair just was an eye grabber that I keep looking at him. Finally, pushing off the wall, I decided to head back into the kitchen for more hot chocolate.

I spent all my Christmas that I could remember I had spent them with the Cullens. I was an honorary Cullen. Mrs. Cullen treated as a daughter all year around.

Pouring another glass of chocolate, I slowly headed back towards the living room.

"Oh there you are," said a tenor voice that I knew to well.

"Oh," I said, blinking up at Edward. "You were looking for me?"

"At least Emmett was," Edward said. "It's seems that the gift that Emmett just pulled out is for you."

"WHERE THE HECK DID BELA GO?!" Emmett's deep voice shouted from the living room.

"RIGHT HERE!" I shouted back and with a small smile I lead Edward back into living room.

"Here you go," Emmett said, dropping a small box into the hand that wasn't holding my hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I muttered, setting down my cup.

I pulled the bow off the box and lift the lid off the box. Gasping as I pulled out silver chained locket.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful," Alice sighed as she spotted the locket.

I eyed the necklace for a moment before spotting something on the bottom of the box. A small note, in bold text, the words: "Wear it close to your heart and know how much I love you."

My heart raced as I wondered who had sent me the locket.

* * *

Like I said before **Merry Christmas Everyone** (or what **holiday** you happen to celebrate).  
Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- wasn't editted  
PPS- Locket is on my webpage, under the 'A Kiss at Midnight' tab


	2. 2

Here's an update. I might this a bit longer this time.

* * *

**A Kiss at Midnight**

Alice took me the day after Christmas to the Mall. I wasn't thrilled about spending another day at the Mall but with Alice you really can't say no to her. So here I was at the mall with Alice as she skipped through the half filled mall at seven, already with two nice sized bags in her hands.

"So have you thought of anyone who would have sent you the locket?" Alice asked me when she spotted a jewelry store.

Right away, Edward popped into my mind. But Edward wouldn't have gotten me the necklace. Well for one, I've always been like a little sister to him. He was two years older than I was, for another, and there were plenty of other girls that he would date. He was good looking, he was smart, and he defiantly didn't send me the necklace.

But if it wasn't Edward…who did?

I didn't say to Alice that the person who popped into my mind was Edward though. Alice would go…well Alice. She would have gone "Pfft, my brother?" or "Yeah, right. Edward would have never have bought you that locket." Then again…Alice might not say that. She didn't know about the note on the bottom of the box. She might say that the locket was a gift between friends. Then again—

"I think Edward sent it."

I tripped over my two feet when I heard Alice say that. Dude, it was as if she read my mind and knew who I was thinking about…weird…

I gave a forced chuckle and said, "What makes you think your brother gave me the locket?"

"Because, I know he's keep eyeing you yesterday."

"Well yeah," I said, shrugging. "I stood against the wall and in his plain eyesight."

Alice glared at me.

"I know that he loved that gift you gave him."

"Alice it was a gift card for I-tunes," I said, rolling my eyes. Edward was a music freak. "And I'm pretty sure that Edward would use it."

"Pfft," Alice said, rolling her eyes now. "He was on his computer all morning, searching up music."

I blushed. Edward was the hardest to buy a gift for because I knew that he had everything. The others, it was easy to buy them something within my money rang. Edward, like I said, was the hardest because although I knew that Edward was a music freak, I wasn't sure what music he did or didn't have. So to play it safe, I got him an I-Tune gift card, thinking that there music be something that he would want to buy in I-Tune.

"I'm sure—"

"Bella if it wasn't Edward then who else?" Alice said, interrupting me.

I thought quickly to think of someone.

"Jacob," I said.

Alice glared at me.

"Jacob Black?" she asked. I nodded. "Ugh, Bella! How the heck did he manage to get a gift into our house when he doesn't like us?"

Jacob Black had the hugest crush on me and when I didn't return his "love" for me he started to hate the Cullens, figuring out that I like Edward

"Right," I said, forgetting that Jacob not liking the Cullens.

"I told you Bella, its Edward," Alice said, smirking.

"Alice, Edward doesn't love me to the point that he would—"

"Love?" Alice said, stopping in the middle of the mall. "What does giving a locket have do with love?"

"N-n-nothing," I said, hurrying ahead.

Alice however caught my arm.

"Bella, there was something else in that box wasn't there?"

I blushed which Alice caught.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Alice shreaked. "My brother left a note declaring his love?! That's so sweet."

"It wasn't a note declaring his love Alice," I said, thinking of the note.

Alice raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe, but I still don't think that Edward sent it."

"Well prove me wrong," Alice said, smiling.

"How?"

"Kiss him," she said. "If he kisses you back, you know that he loved you."

"And if he doesn't," I said, "then I just embarrassed the life out of me and I can never show my face around Edward again."

"You never know," Alice said with a small smile. "Come on. We still have more shopping to do."

"AH!" I said as Alice took hold of my arm.

As Alice pulled me away, I wondering how the heck was I suppose to kiss Edward.

* * *

There you go, I hope you guys like it. If you do, R&R letting me know.

Huggles,  
N

PS- Wasn't edited.


	3. 3

**A Kiss at Midnight**

As much as I love Alice, I have to say that she is sneaky. Very, very sneak. Why? Well, it seems that she didn't think that I am able to kiss Edward, let alone go anywhere near him. So she decides that she didn't spend enough the day before and that she wants to go again, only this time she's caught Rosalie's interest who decides she too wants to go and therefore brings Emmett and Jasper, much to their displeasure, came alone to who in turn made Edward come alone and Alice not wanting her brother to be the fifth wheel invited me. –INHALE and EXHALE– Whew.

So yeah, here we where, the six of us all at the mall, Alice and Rosalie buying whatever their heart desires while Jasper's and Emmett's muscles were dying. Jasper though reminded quiet while Emmett complained the entire time. Edward, who was my 'shopping buddy' as Alice called it, was bag-less.

"Bella you have to buy something," Alice told me at noon when we sat down to eat lunch in the food court.

"I'm fine, Alice," I said while Alice's left eye seemed to have tightened a bit. It seems she didn't liked that answer.

"Man I wish I was Bella's 'shopping buddy,'" Emmett said, dropping the bags he had into an empty chair next to him.

Rosalie glared at him. "She has Edward," she said, plainly.

I blushed. Alice must have told Rosalie the 'plan' about sticking Edward and me together. Wait a minute…_She HAS Edward_?! Edward wasn't mine to have in the first place and I surely didn't have him now.

"Bella you _have_ to buy something," Alice said, passively happy as normally but only I could tell that behind her high preppy voice was a glare the 'have' gave it away clearly.

"No way," I said, knowing I was pushing my luck. "I am not spending a dime of your money."

"Think of it as a gift," Edward said, draping his arm across the back of my chair.

Alice's eyes widened for a second and I knew what she was thinking. I flashed her a 'don't go there' look quickly before saying, "You guys spend enough as it is on me for Christmas."

"Bella," Alice said, dragging out my name to every letter.

"Fine," I said, resting my head against the table.

Everyone laughed.

We finished out lunch and went our separate ways. Alice gave me a look before wrapping her arm around Jasper and went on their way.

"Where do you want to go, Bella?" Edward asked me, placing his hands deep into his pockets.

"I…I don't know," I said, looking up at him.

Oh man! Why did Edward have to have such beautiful green eyes? I swallowed.

"Well let's just go wonder around," Edward said, offering me his hand.

I looked at his hand. He wanted me to take it? I slowly reached for it and grasped it. Edward smiled at me and lead the way down the mall. My heart was racing as I followed him down the mall.

"So how is college?" I asked Edward, breaking the silence between us.

"It's been interesting," Edward said with a slight smile. "But I miss being at home."

"Even from Alice's and Rosalie's shopping crazy and Emmett's crazy tactics?"

"Well," Edward said hesitating.

I laughed. Suddenly I spotted something from a jewelry store. I didn't want to stop but my feet must have a mind its own because I ended up walking that way, pulling Edward that way who I guess didn't expect my sudden change.

"Whoa, okay, walking that way," Edward said.

I stopped and looked at the locket that hung in the window. It was the same as mine. The sight of locket made me think of what Alice. That Edward gave me the locket…

"Hey that's the same type of locket," Edward said, looking at the locket too.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Every figure out who sent it too you?" Edward asked.

"No, not really," I said, pulling away from the window.

"Hey I want to take a look at something," Edward said, pulling me into the store.

"AH!" I said, following him.

Edward pulled me into the store and walked right up to one of the ladies, leaving me to look at some bracelets they had on display. A charm bracelet…I had always wanted a charm bracelet. Looking at the bracelet, the locket that I had yet take off hang forward to come into my line of vision along with bracelet…

"_Kiss him…Kiss him…"_ Gagh! Stupid Alice's words….

I have a different plan…

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked, coming towards me.

"The charm bracelet," I whispered, "I always wanted one."

"So get one."

"I rather have someone else buy one…it would mean more to me if someone else bought it," I said, looking at him.

I didn't realize how close he was until that moment when I looked up at him. His eyes were really, really, REALLY green! Man, I could get lost in them…I think I did because the next thing I heard was, "Maybe you will get one soon." He smiled.

……

Later that night, just before I went to bed, my father knocked on the door and handed me a box.

"It just arrived," he said, before closing the door.

I raised an eyebrow and opened the box…and inside was a…

Charm Bracelet!

* * *

Lalala Finished this update. I'm about to go work on 'Hitched.' So review, review. I'll update this again tomorrow.

Huggles,  
N

PS- Wasn't editted

PPS- btw: **_Disclaimer_**: I am not S.M. and own nothing.


	4. 4

Gagh, I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in the last two days. On Friday I went to Six Flags Over Texas Holiday in the Park and then on Saturday I was in Dallas all day for the Mavs game (They won) and the Stars game (They too won in shootout). So ya, I'm going to try to make this super long…hopefully –looks to the left…then to right–

* * *

**A Kiss at Midnight**

Great, the one time I needed to talk to Alice…she HAD TO GO TO SEATTLE! GAGH! So as soon as she got back the next day…I pounced on her and told her about the charm bracelet.

"Okay, slow down and repeat all of that," Alice said, shaking her head laughing.

I inhaled and showed her the charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful," Alice said, smiling. "Italian I think."

"Thanks," I muttered, as if I wanted to know where the bracelet was made. "Your brother gave it too me."

"Beautiful design—My brother?" Alice said, looking up from the bracelet.

I nodded.

She raised one eyebrow. "Okay exactly why do you think—"

"Know," I said, interrupting her which she hates.

"Fine, _know_ it was my brother," she said, handing me back the bracelet.

I sighed.

"Thursday, when we were at the mall, I saw a store that had the locket I received," I said, touching the locket. The metal was warm, absorbing the heat from my body. "So I went inside. I had been leaning over the charm bracelet display when Edward came over to m. I said I had always wanted one." Alice nodded; she knew that I always wanted one. "Well Edward said that I should buy one. But you know me, I hate buying—"

"And receiving gifts," Alice said, pointing a gifts.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I said. "Well I told him that a charm bracelet would mean more if someone else bought it for me."

"They personally pick out the charms that express who you are," Alice said, nodding.

"Exactly," I said. "So later Thursday night, my father came into my room saying that I had gotten something."

"And you got the bracelet?" Alice said, pointing at the bracelet.

Finally Alice got it. "Yes," I said, sitting down beside her.

"Well, it does seem that all evidence point towards Edward," Alice said.

I nodded.

"Why did he buy you the bracelet in the first place?" Alice asked.

"That was my question," I told her.

Her eyes widened. "He loves you," she said.

"N-n-no he doesn't," I said.

Alice stole the bracelet from me and pointed to two of the charms. "He must because two of them say 'I Love You,' Bella."

"That doesn't mean that he loves you."

"Oh blood hell, Bella," she said, handing—nearly throwing the bracelet—back at me. "You don't want to kiss him!"

I blushed. "Of course, I don't Alice," I said. "He doesn't love me. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because you said he loves me."

Alice literally growled at me that I flinched away from her.

"It seems I'm going to have to prove you wrong Bella," Alice said, standing suddenly and hurrying out the room.

Uh-oh, I had never seen Alice this mad, even when Emmett smashed some of her stuff. And the thing was…I wasn't sure what Alice was going to do and that made me worried.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I was sitting at my desk, multitasking downloading music to _one_ of my laptops—I had two: one for my music and one for work, internet, etc.—and reading one of my textbooks for next semester when Alice stormed into my room.

"Alice," I said, turning around to face her.

"You," she said, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes me," I said, blinking.

"You," she said again. "You bought her that locket didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. I thought I was in trouble.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, mister."

Okay, I might be in trouble if I did that again.

"Maybe I did buy her the locket," I said, turning to face my laptop again to note that the CD had finished. "What's the big deal?"

"And the charm bracelet?" she asked, sitting on my bed by the sound of it.

"Maybe," I said, taking out the classical CD and inserted another. "Like I said, what's the big deal?"

"You love her that's the big deal," Alice said.

I looked away from my laptop to look at Alice. She was sitting on my bed and she was smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think that, Alice?"

"Considering that had been a note on the bottom of the box that contained the locket," Alice said, "by what Bella said because I didn't see the note and she won't let me. And because two of the charms on the bracelet she received two days ago say 'I Love You.' There are also hearts on the bracelet, a mood charm which Bella has a minor fixation for—mood things I mean—and her birthstone which is loves. All things that only people in this family know about those things.

"So my dear idiotic brother of mine, you love her," Alice said, smirking still if not her smirk was positively larger.

"Good investigative skills, my dear sister," I said, "Could have outshined Sherlock Homes."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just tell Bella that you love her?"

"Because I don't have to," I said, turning back to my music.

"Edward!"

"Alice, my love for Bella or any person is none of your business," I said, turning to look at her again.

"It is if that person is my best friend," she said, standing.

I glared at her. Bella was also my best friend and she knew that.

"Why don't you tell her?" she asked me again.

"Alice go away," I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice screamed.

"Oh you both are pigheaded," she said, stomping her foot.

I smiled at the 'pigheaded' comment. Stomping her foot made her childish.

"Fine, I'm just going to have to take matters into my own hands."

"Alice," I said, warning her.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, don't you have faith in your down sister?" she said, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Not really."

"Edward!"

I shrugged.

Alice sighed and headed towards the bedroom door. I turned around and found that CD had finished downloading.

"Oh and Edward," Alice called.

I turned around again to look at her.

She smiled, "Just to let you know, I asked Bella to kiss you to find out if you love her…if you kissed her back you did love her. Ciao Edward!"

She opened and closed the door.

Her words repeated in my head. _If you kissed her back you did love her…did love her…_ Gagh! Alice!

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review, Review, Review and let me know. I'll be writing the next chapter now for my New Years Eve update considering I have plans for N.Y.E. Anyways, review.

Huggles,  
N

PS- Not edited.

PPS- **_Disclaimer_**: Gagh I hate writting theses...I might just post one for all my stories on my profile...till then I'm not S.M. and I do not claim her works.


	5. 5

**A Kiss at Midnight**

Alice always knew how to throw a party. The entire Cullen house was decorated for the New Years Eve. Everywhere I looked there was '2008.' Alice truly outdid herself.

Of course, Alice's many experiences were at fashion. Meaning…I was 'Barbie' for Alice.

"Oh sit still Bella," Alice said, trying to put mascara on my eyelashes.

"I can't," I muttered.

"Bella, stop moving, your about to burn yourself," Rosalie said, curling my hair.

"You keep stabbing me with those pearl bobby pens," I muttered.

"Then keep still!" both Rosalie and Alice said together.

Gr. I hated when I was double ganged. Hair, make-up, the gown! Ah! I can't believe the dress that Alice had hanging up. It was like a freakin' prom dress.

"Alice I thought this was small informal affair."

"It was," Alice said. "Now it is a small _formal_ affair."

"Bella, be quiet, you'll look beautiful when we are finished," Rosalie said.

Am I not already beautiful as is?

But I shut up and left Alice and Rosalie do their thing. I was plucked, waxed, twised and many other things during that "Barbie" make-over, which I was just ready to go home and read my latest book.

"Don't you dare," Alice said, when I made my first attempt at leaving her party. "I didn't waste all my time just for you to leave."

"Fine, but I'm leaving at midnight," I said.

"Fine," Alice said.

And I kept my promise. I didn't make another attempt at leaving and Alice was promising to let me go at midnight, though the look on her face says that she had other things planned even though she never said a word otherwise.

I talked to a few of the guests that Alice invited, most were from school like Angelina Weber and a few others. There were other colleagues of Dr. Cullen in attendance and a few other people that I didn't know but at least said hello too.

It was close to midnight when I ran into Edward. He was dressed to the nines. H-O-T in his tux, I had to admit that he outshined everyone by far tonight.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, half breathless. I was wearing the locket and the charm bracelet much to Alice's displeasure and both smooth, cold presence made me remember Alice's words..._Kiss him…Kiss him…_ALICE! -gagh- "Of course you look handsome as well," I said, pointing towards Edward's own clothes.

"Alice," he said, looking down at his tux. "I thought that this was going to be informal."

"I thought so too," I said, nodding.

"Alice has something up her sleeve."

"If she had a sleeve," I muttered, rolling my eyes but agreeing with him non the less.

Edward smiled at me just as Alice came over with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is almost midnight! I hope you all had a wonderful time," Alice said, taking a champagne flute which was filled with sparkling water. I know this because Mrs. Cullen wouldn't let Alice or any of us under twenty-one drink the stuff. Not that I could, I hated the stuff. Alice continued her little speech. "Now with one minute left till the New Year, I hope that you all have someone special to ring in the New Year."

She stepped away from the microphone and went straight towards Jasper as the "ONE MINUTE TILL NEW YEARS EVE" countdown begun.

"Someone special?" I asked Edward.

"It is normally a tradition on New Years Eve to ring in the year with a kiss," Edward said as the count down hit fifty.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I just know that Alice is a sucker for tradition."

FORTY!

"It just seems odd," I noted.

"Hmm," was all he said.

THIRTY!

And then it hit me. Someone to ring in the New Year with?...ALICE!

TWENTY!

I gasped. Why she planned this all didn't she? So that Edward and I kissed. Why that sneaky little twit!

"Edward," I said, turning to face him again.

"Hmm," he said again. –gagh– Hate it when people went "hmm."

TEN!

I felt my heart pound ever louder in my chest.

NINE!

I couldn't do it! I just couldn't…want about my friendship?

EIGHT!

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked me, looking worried at me.

SEVEN!

_Kiss him…Kiss him…_

SIX!

_Kiss him…Kiss him…_

FIVE! FOUR!

AH! I closed my heart, trying to calm my heart beat. It didn't help.

THREE! TWO!

I opened my eyes and stared at Edward.

ONE!

And I did the one thing I was thinking of then…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Whaha! I'm evil leaving this as a cliffe!**

-readers start to choke the writer-

**AH! Okay, okay! Don't kill the writer!**

-readers wonders why-

**Because if you did, you would never find out what happens next.**

-reader says "oh, right, continue"-

**Thank you!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ZERO!

I kissed him. Yeah. I, Isabella Marie Swan, kissed Edward Anthony Cullen. Surprised? I was. It was a total impulse, everyone around us had finished the count down, 2008 had finally come, and I kissed him.

And you know what shocked me more than me kissing him? Was the fact that he kissed me back! Yes, Edward had remained motionless for just a second, disappointment run through me wild, but then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back and my heart soared.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

-gagh!- I hated Alice for the fact that she suddenly—and I mean suddenly—changed her New Years Eve bash from an informal event to a formal one. That meant that I had to dig out my tux.

"Why the heck did Alice change the event to a formal one?" Emmett asked Jasper as they all got dressed.

"Don't look at me," Jasper said.

"You are dating her," Emmett said.

I tucked in my tux shirt when Jasper said, "I don't know everything Alice does. You know how sneaky she can be."

"Yeah," Emmett said, nodding.

"And trust me, when she's got a plan, she won't tell anybody if she doesn't have too."

Jasper said something that had my mind thinking. _And trust me, when she's got a plan, she won't tell anybody if she doesn't have too._ Alice had been a bit quiet, which is strange for her. She normally talks about changes she makes to a party before she does them. Changing this for a formal one when it hadn't been, normally Alice would have talked about it. And she didn't.

The party was nice, small like Alice had planned, but nice. There were people from my old High School, all of whom came up to me to ask how college was like. There were colleagues of my father, all whom wanted too to know how college was like; they knew I wanted to be a doctor like my father.

It was until almost midnight did I run into Bella. She was…_beautiful_…stunning…a million other things as well that could have described her. And she was wearing the locket and the charm bracelet.

"Bella, you look beautiful," I said to her, smiling.

"Thanks," she said, sounding breathless. She pointed at my self and continued saying, "Of course you look handsome as well."

"Alice," I said, looking down at it. "I thought that this was going to be informal."

"I thought so too," she said, nodding.

"Alice has something up her sleeve," I said, remembering once again Jasper's words.

"If she had a sleeve," Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

I smiled at her just as Alice came over with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is almost midnight! I hope you all had a wonderful time," Alice said, taking a champagne flute filled with sparkling water. Mum won't let her or any of us under twenty-one have the real stuff. "Now with one minute left till the New Year, I hope that you call have someone special to ring in the New Year."

She stepped away from the microphone and went straight towards Jasper just as the "ONE MINUTE TILL NEW YEARS EVE" countdown started.

"Someone special?" Bella asked me.

"It is normally a tradition on New Years Eve to ring in the year with a kiss," Edward said as the count down hit fifty.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "I just know that Alice is a sucker for tradition."

FORTY!

"It just seems odd," Bella said.

"Hmm," was all I said. I guess it was a tad bit odd the tradition but Alice did it every year.

THIRTY!

Suddenly Bella stiffened. I looked at her closely.

TWENTY!

Bella gasped and turned towards me.

"Edward," she said, once again sounding breathless.

"Hmm," I said. Wait? I didn't know what else to say outside of "hmm."

TEN!

Bella just continue to stare at me.

NINE!

Now she was starting to worry me.

EIGHT!

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked.

SEVEN!

She didn't answer me.

SIX!

I waited to wave my hand in front of her face but didn't.

FIVE! FOUR!

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled. I titled my head to look at her.

THREE! TWO!

Bella opened her eyes and stared at me.

ONE!

I was about to ask her if she was alright when—

ZERO!

She kissed me. And with so much passion that I was stunned. The little Isabella that I knew since Alice meet her at the mall when she got lost was kissing me and kissing me as if she had been kissing me for years.

…_kiss her back…if you love her._ –gagh– Alice…

And I did. Kiss her back…

I loved Bella. Always had. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back with all my emotion as everyone else rung in the New Year.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

He loved me. He loved me. Oh and did I mention that Edward love me? Oh ya he loves me.

Edward and I were sitting in a corner, me tucked into his side as we talked. He loved me. We both knew about what Alice said.

"Oh yeah," Edward said, nodding, "Was stuck in my head after she said it the afternoon before."

"Gagh, Alice," I said, tucking my head into his body.

Edward chuckled.

"Hmm yes but I would have probably kissed you, even if I didn't know about Alice said," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Hmm, maybe," Bella said.

Edward smiled and just rested his head against me.

"So, we're a couple?" I asked him.

Edward lifted his head.

"Only if you want too."

"If that means I get to kiss you again, then…yeah."

And I kissed him again.

I had a funny feeling 2008 was going to be a good year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NOW SEE! Aren't you glad you didn't kill me or you won't have seen the kiss or Edward's P.O.V.**

-readers sigh and nodd-

**Hehe, now review, review**

-readers roll eyes and say they were going too-

**Oh really?**

-reader says yeap-

**Well get reviewing…oh and one more thing…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

I hope you guys like this story. Next story to follow this will be close to Valentines Day called _What to get my Valentine?_ So keep a look out for that story.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- wasn't editted

PPS- I have posted Bella's Dress on my webpage for this story.


End file.
